


Peace and Quiet

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, I don't think this counts as bondage but...., Newt is annoying, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, but Hermann knows how to deal with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes extreme measures must be taken to create at atmosphere conducive to concentration in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

Newt wakes up sitting on the floor of the K-Science lab, his back pressed tightly against one of the support pillars. Even though the lab is usually about a degree above uncomfortably cold, he’s very warm.

That’s when he realizes he’s _taped_ to the pillar. With duct tape.

He opens…. No. He can’t open his mouth. Someone’s taped it shut. And taken his glasses.

Not. Cool.

“Mrph!”

“Ah. You’re awake,” Hermann remarks from across the room. Newt can’t be certain, but he’s pretty sure the man doesn’t even bother to turn around and look at him. “I hope you don’t mind too terribly, but I took steps to ensure I have the quiet I require to finish my work today.”

“Rffmph. Mmph. Framf.”

“No. Not until I finish.”

Newt squirms against the bindings, but it’s no use. Hermann must have used a lot of tape, he thinks. He settles for developing elaborate revenge schemes until his thoughts are interrupted by Tendo’s familiar voice.

“Certainly is peaceful down here today,” he says cheerfully. “Thanks for inviting me. I needed some time in a quiet place. Between LOCCENT and the family, I can totally use it.”

“Thank you, Tendo, for helping make this possible. I wouldn’t have been able to make such a thorough job of it.”

“Mmph!”

“My pleasure, brother. That was a genius way to sedate him, by the way.”

“ _RRFFMPH_!” Newt starts struggling again.

“Just go to sleep, man. We used a whole roll. You’re not going anywhere until we unwrap you.”

“Ffumph myu.”

After that, the lab is silent except for the tapping of chalk against the blackboards, the occasional turn of a book’s pages, and the sound of three men breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1688653#t1688653):  
> “Newt's cute but goddamn is his voice annoying. Hermann feels the same, and they explore silence. Gagging optional.”
> 
> It turned out gen and a little goofy, but I firmly believe something like this happened at least once.
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Buzzcocks, _Love Bites_ , Track 13, “Noise Annoys”](http://youtu.be/UMvIftbQ8Tw)


End file.
